El Beso del Final
by Tilim
Summary: Há em meu coração uma preocupação. Hoje te vejo tão distante. Há algo que me afasta de seu amor. De repente, você muda. Hoje estou insegura. E estar sem ti, sei que me fará sofrer.


EL BESO DEL FINAL

**EL BESO DEL FINAL**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Presente !Bônus! para _Pii O.

-

-

-

De alguma forma eu sabia que ele sabia que era o fim de uma história curta que começou estranhamente, sem propósito e sem ambições. Foi um começo equivocado. Minha visão despregou-se daqueles fios loiros como o sol para observar fios prateados como a lua. Uma mudança da água para o vinho.

Talvez tenha sido uma boa mudança, já que você a percebeu antes de Naruto.

E correspondeu.

Você me pegava te espionando e não me recriminava ou me afastava. Talvez me achasse uma criança tola, nunca me disse. Ao me encontrar, ia até o meu lado e ficava lá. Sabia que o alvo de meus olhos mudara, mas só ficava lá, com as mãos nos bolsos, ao meu lado.

Nunca falamos de compromisso. Nunca falamos de amor. Nunca falamos de um "nós". Apenas ficávamos lá, parados, com a presença um do outro a ser compartilhada e isso já bastava para me fazer alegre. Depois começaram as visitas ao meu quarto e ao seu apartamento. Nunca fazíamos nada. Você ficava de pé sobre o beiral da sacada, recostado à parede, as mãos nos bolsos e a lua no olhar. Eu ficava do outro lado, sentada sobre o beiral, em silêncio.

Eu nunca te fiz perguntas e você nunca me fez acusações.

Gostei muito quando as conversas se iniciaram, pois assim nos tornamos cúmplices de um sentimento reprimido, talvez proibido, mas deliciosamente perigoso. Essas conversas nunca eram sobre sentimentos, todas eram sobre nós e as coisa e pessoas ao nosso redor.

Na noite daquele primeiro beijo estava tão escuro que eu mal conseguia distinguir os seus cabelos prateados. A lua estava completamente encoberta. Eu saí para a sacada ao ouvir sua respiração no silêncio da madrugada. Você não me deixou sentar-me, puxou minha cintura e eu pude sentir-me corando tanto quanto possível. Nosso primeiro contato.

Eu pude ler em seu único olho visível o que você queria que eu fizesse e eu o fiz. Quando meus dedos roçaram a barra da máscara sobre sua face seu olho se fechou e eu senti um arrepio agradável. Abaixei sua máscara com cuidado e medo, não tive tempo de admirar seu rosto, seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus de forma cálida e eu gostei.

_**Há em meu coração uma preocupação**_

(Hay en mi corazon una inquietud)

_**Hoje te vejo tão distante**_

(Hoy te veo tan distante)

_**Há algo que me afasta de seu amor**_

(Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor)

_**De repente você muda**_

(De repente tu cambiaste)

_**Hoje estou insegura**_

(Hoy insegura estoy)

_**E estar sem ti,**_

(El estar sin ti,)

_**Sei que me fará sofrer**_

(Se que me hara sufrir)

As noites continuaram se seguindo assim, mas só nos beijávamos nas noites sem lua. Eu não me importava.

Quando nos encontrávamos nas ruas ou em lugares públicos, nos tratávamos como os simples colegas que éramos. Posso dizer claramente que fomos perfeitos atores.

Até que você chegou em uma noite de lua cheia, a mais brilhante daquele verão. Estava sério mais que o normal e o meu coração estava batendo pesadamente, estava preocupado. Distante, ficou olhando para a lua cheia, mas parecia que os seus pensamentos corriam muito além dela, para o mais infinito lugar do universo. O seu próprio coração.

Eu me sinto estranha em me aproximar e tocar-lhe o braço. Arde como ferro em brasa e afasto a mão. Os batimentos de meu coração passam de preocupados para inseguros, quase desesperados. Eu procuro ouvi-lo sempre que posso e naquela noite ele me dizia que eu iria sofrer.

- Kakashi - chamei - Há... Algo errado?

Ele desceu do beiral da sacada, abaixou a máscara na noite iluminada. Eu já acariciara muitas vezes seu rosto no escuro e decorara as feições. Um rosto másculo, com um queixo forte e a barba meticulosamente aparada. Seus lábios eram finos e tinham gosto de mistério.

_**A noite eu senti, que você me beijou diferente**_

(Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente)

_**E me fez ficar sem saber o que fazer**_

(Y me quede sin saber que hacer)

_**Eu te conheço e sei que algo não anda bem**_

(Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien)

_**Vem, diga-me a verdade,**_

(Ven, dime la verdad,)

_**Não quero imaginar **_

(No quiero imaginar)

_**Que foi o beijo final**_

(Que fue el beso del final)

Sim, havia algo errado. Foi uma resposta dada pelo beijo mais diferente de todos. Foi o melhor e o pior.

E eu me entreguei a ele com a mesma intensidade que você, passando as mãos por seus fios prateados arrancando aquela bandana e segurando-a com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se perdia pelo cabelo. Eu senti um arrepio delicioso quando seus dedos gélidos acariciaram a pele das minhas costas por baixo da blusa.

Mas nenhuma caricia podia me fazer esquecer o significado daquilo e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer no meio do beijo, sem nos incomodar. De alguma forma o beijo foi diferente, você sabia o que aconteceria em seu futuro.

Eu não queria acreditar, queria arrancar com beijos o meu coração mentiroso de dentro do peito.

Aquele não poderia ser o último.

Não podia ser o beijo final.

_**Não sei por que está mudando sua atitude**_

(No se por que ha cambiado tu actitud)

_**Deus queira que tudo seja um erro**_

(Ojala que todo sea un error)

_**Não quero comprovar que te perdi**_

(No quiero comprobar que te perdi)

_**Nem que nosso amor se acabou**_

(Ni que nuestro amor se acabe)

_**Ouço uma voz que se esconde em mim**_

(Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi)

_**Que me volta a repetir**_

(Que me vuelve a repetir)

_**O que eu não quero ouvir**_

(Lo que no quiero oir)

O beijo acabou e eu me agarrei em seu colete, limpando as lágrimas ali e rezando para que não fosse verdade, que tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira idiota ou um terrível pesadelo. Não era, nós sabíamos disso, mas eu teimava em ser infantil.

Quanto mais me agarrava a você mais sentia que estava me deixando, como um sopro. Como uma fantasia.

Qual era o problema, afinal? Era minha pergunta muda e a resposta não vinha.

E naquela noite você se separou de mim, tirou delicadamente a banda da minha mão para voltar à testa e sobre seu olho Sharingan. Deixou-me na sacada, sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Será que estava sendo tão difícil para você quanto para mim?

Deixei-me cair de joelhos, abraçando o corpo e com as lágrimas voltando a escorrer. Eu não podia acreditar que o tinha deixado escapar sem mais nem menos, mas aquele homem levou com ele o meu coração e me deixou com a solidão e o sofrimento, ambos os sentimentos que eu não podia compartilhar e tinha que carregar sozinha.

Na minha cabeça a voz de meu coração não estava mais ali para me confortar, só restou à voz da minha razão gritando tudo o que eu não precisava ouvir:

- Esse foi o beijo final - dizia ela - Porque ele não vai voltar. Nem pra Vila nem pra você.

E ele não voltou.

Morreu em batalha, com a luz da lua no olhar, com o beijo final nos lábios e com meu coração nas mãos.

-

-

-

**Olá! o/**

**Cara, acho que eu sou um fracasso para Kakashi/Hinata!**

**Prii, essa fic é o seu presente Primeiro !Bônus! de Projeto Hyuuga, desculpe se está muito ruim, mas se você não gostar eu posso fazer outra, é só dizer.**

**Espero mesmo que você goste, Prii. E todos que lerem, também.**

**A música é "El Beso del Final", tal como o nome da fic, na voz de Christina Aguilera. Leiam ouvindo, é mais emocionante.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
